


An Inspiration To Us All

by myoldlodger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldlodger/pseuds/myoldlodger
Summary: A newly recruited ensign on the USS Serendipity uses the holodeck to conduct research for an article she intends to write for the Federation Historical Society about the USS Enterprise-D, under command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. However, her best friend and partner in crime suspects there's more to this assignment than she leads on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	An Inspiration To Us All

Ensign Cassidy Bradbury was a nervous woman. She glided through her Academy courses with flying colors, but when it came to workplace conduct she left a little bit to be desired. She was a low grade science division officer during her brief tenure at the USS Serendipity, where she had met her soon to be best friend, an ops specialist (and also an ensign), by the name of Ariel Hathaway. They soon became close friends.

If there was any hope Cassidy held onto, it was her somewhat niche interests. She had particular fascination with Federation History, the class she most excelled in aside from her career-specific courses. It was not hard for her to memorize the names and ranks of many Starfleet officers of the past. It went beyond the well known stock like Jonathan Archer, who had long since had a substantial mythos surrounding him, and it was actually Academy-assigned to witness some of his most well documented moments during a holodeck program. Like many before her, she had to memorize that speech he gave too. To boldly go and whatnot, but that wasn’t what she was aiming for today. 

“I dunno why you’re so nervous, Cassie, it’s just a holodeck program.” Ariel said, standing close by her best friend for moral support as both of them had agreed to meet as soon as they have some off time to participate in a personal project of Cassidy’s. Documenting these things were easy in this century and it was not uncommon for people to participate in programs like these, especially when you find you are experiencing a lot of pressure in your current assignment. It might have been silly to create a scenario of a starship to escape the pressures of a starship, but it was something, and it was fun to brush elbows with history.

“I know, but this is a big deal.”

“Big deal? Last week you didn’t bat an eyelash when you were talking to James Kirk and his crew.”

“Maybe I just have a specific… um, attachment to this particular crew.” It was embarrassing, but Cassidy often developed certain parasocial relationships with people she never even dreamed of meeting. Ariel thought it was kind of creepy, but mostly harmless. “I mean, also, these people are still alive. Most of them, at least. I’m gonna have trouble separating what they are now from what they were then.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Ariel was always the voice of reason. “I don’t understand what this project is for, other than self indulgence.”

“It’s not like that! I have a duty to the Federation Historical Society. They want me to write an article about the workplace atmosphere on starships of this era.”

“If I recall, you were the one who proposed such an article.”

“That’s not the point, Ari. It’s just… maybe I can finally figure out how those people did it. Being well-oiled machines, a perfect crew. There’s no one more exemplary than Captain Picard’s crew on the Enterprise. No one.”

“If you say so, Cassie.” Ariel was pretty skeptical, but she valued her friend’s insights. She silently hoped that this would do for her what she theorized it would, because Ariel suspected it was more than just a research project.

And so they began to seek out people they’d only ever seen pictures and heard names of on that iconic crew. Going down, name by name, like these people were nothing more than a list.

Captain… Jean-Luc Picard.

The Captain was, as always, very busy that day. Cassidy had to admit that stepping foot on the Bridge felt like it had real, genuine consequences as they were immediately questioned about what they were doing there. The pair only caught a glimpse of the man’s bald head before Cassidy apologized and immediately dragged her best friend back into the turbolift, as if fearing a reprimand from a man who never knew she existed.

Commander… William T. Riker.

Later, the two of them managed to encounter the commander during what was apparently one of his off hours, as he sat in Ten Forward with… someone. She was bajoran, though her facial ridges were a little more complex than their bajoran crewmates. Must have been an evolution thing.

“Computer, who is that with Commander Riker?”

“Ensign Ro Laren.”

The two of them decided to leave them alone, it seemed like they were having a personal moment. Cassidy silently pondered if the famous Deanna Troi-Riker was in his life yet, or if she had some unfortunate news to tell the holo-version of her. 

Lieutenant Commander… Data.

Oh, Data was a big one. Especially since Cassidy knew that the Lieutenant Commander had been somehow deactivated a good few years ago, under circumstances she could never know. Only a death date on a personnel file. 

It was Ariel who was most fascinated with him. 

“So you’re an android, yeah?”

“Yes, that is what I am.” Even the emotionless android seemed somewhat confused by these questions, as he continued to proceed with the painting he was working on.

“How does it feel?” Ariel’s grin was wide as she asked what was probably a pretty inappropriate question.

“It does not feel like anything, as I do not possess the ability to feel. However, I suppose if I were to put an assessment of my existence into words I would say… it is sometimes difficult, but otherwise rewarding. Does that answer your question?” It was a lame answer to a question Data had been asking himself his entire life, as currently displayed by the giant question mark upon his canvas. He was going through his minimalist phase.

“Ari, look over there!”

“Coming, coming- talk to you later, Mr. Data.”

Lieutenant Commander… Worf.

“I have no comment on the matter.” Lieutenant Commander Worf answered in a characteristically gruff tone of voice as he stood rigid at his security post, apparently overseeing a weapons check in the cargobay at the current moment, and having no time to discuss less important matters.

“I’m just wondering,” Cassidy began, “How you explain such massive differences between Klingons over time. Like, you haven’t just evolved, have you?”

“Not all alien species are homogenous.” But overall, Worf was just stiff and rigid, conversationally, evidently not much of a people person.

“Fascinating! I’ll have to add that to my notes!”

“Stop harassing the man,” said Ariel, “We’ve bothered him enough, Cassie."

Counselor… Deanna Troi.  
“I can sense that you’re nervous.” Deanna Troi said with a warm smile as she stood by Cassidy and Ariel in the turbolift. “You must be new. I haven’t seen you around.”

“Oh… what they say about you is true. You know, I’ve never met a betazoid before.” Cassie looked at Deanna Troi with what must have been stars in her eyes. 

Ariel elbowed Cassidy harshly in the ribs. “Oh my god, Cassie, you can’t just talk about how people are betazoids to their face.”

“It’s okay,” Deanna Troi replied with a smile, though even a non-betazoid could sense the weariness in her eyes. “Just remember, asking people questions about their experiences as a certain race or species is fine, but making that the only thing you talk about can seem rather… invasive.”

Cassie was immediately filled with insurmountable dread as she suddenly collapsed against the turbolift wall with a wide, terrified expression. “Why didn’t anybody tell me that sooner?”

Doctor… Beverly Crusher.

“I’m fine, ma’am.” Cassidy said, softly, looking rather embarrassed as Dr. Beverly Crusher inspected the injury Cassidy had sustained after conking her head against the turbolift wall, and simply sprayed it with something, the pain immediately relieving.

“That should be better. Do you often collapse like that?”

“No, Miss, it was just a… moment of weakness. Sometimes I just get really nervous and don’t know what to do and sometimes it just… I just…”

“Sounds like someone else I know. Just don’t let it happen again.”

“Thanks Mom-”

Beverly Crusher tried to stifle her laughter. 

“I mean Dr. Crusher!”

“It’s okay. It’s not the first time someone’s accidentally called me that.”

Lieutenant… Geordi La Forge.

Engineering was buzzing with activity that day. It always seemed to be. Yellow shirts whizzing by, left and right, and Ariel managed to slip right into character as she spoke with Lieutenant Geordi La Forge, who commented idly as the two worked on some underbelly mechanics of a large, light-up panel.

“You know, I don’t know why you’re in ops, not engineering, ensign. You have a real talent.” Geordi was apparently just going to let her help, despite the fact she was out of line. They needed all the hands they could get.

Ariel sighed, having been asked that question more times than she could count. “Sometimes I don’t think I’m cut out for the work. Plus, I’m perfectly happy by the transporter where I can see everyone come in and out. It’s cathartic.”

Geordi’s eyebrow raised. “Transport? I didn’t know there was an Ensign Hathaway at transport.”

“There is now.” Ariel realized her excuse was wearing thin, and hoped Cassidy would be satisfied with all of this soon.

A long silence followed. “You know-”

Ariel immediately interjected. “You’re brilliant, you know that?”

“Uh… maybe? Where is this coming from?”

Cassidy had been watching rather distractedly up until that moment when her eyes peeled away from the two working, her friend and and one of the greatest engineers who ever lived in her humble opinion, but probably not to him. But someone else across the way caught her attention. “Oh my god,” Cassie said. “It’s him.”

“Who?” Both other parties asked simultaneously. Geordi bumped his head against the panel as he slid out from under it, but Ariel did so in record time.

Eventually, Geordi did catch who Cassidy was looking at, and said, “Oh, that’s just-” 

Taking a hesitant step forward, Cassidy’s eyes were wide and her hands wrung against each other, and stepping forward hesitantly, one step after the other, her pounding starstruck heart was going a mile a minute. “Reginald Barclay.”

Ariel’s face scrunched up as she meandered over to her best friend’s side, wracking her brain for the name. “Reginald Barclay? Who’s that?”

“Pathfinder guy.” Cassie whispered back. “I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Good luck.” Ariel still didn’t know a thing about this guy, but couldn’t understand why the awkward looking man currently staring at a wall as if pretending he had something to be doing right now, was at all interesting or appealing to Cassidy. Sure, Pathfinder was an important landmark… but that’s all it was, a footnote in a history book.

“Mr. Barclay-”

“Hm?” Reg immediately flinched at suddenly being addressed, and his fearful look at Cassidy certainly didn’t help. His eyes scanned around nervously as if hoping that there was somehow another man named ‘Mr. Barclay’ that she could be referring to instead of him. Much to his dismay, he soon fell onto the face of the ensign, and sighed a pained sigh, breathing in deep and steeling himself. “Lieu- Lieu… Lieutenant. That would be- It’s Lieutenant. Barclay. Ensign.”

“Lieutenant Barclay, I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“Me too. I mean- why… why would you be nervous to speak to... me?”

“I’ve just always wanted to meet you.”

“Me? You must mean a different Barclay. You don’t want to meet me.”

“No, I do. I really do. It’s an honor.”

“An honor?”

For a moment, Cassidy had begun to forget that this was a holoprogram at all. “Yes. It’s really, truly an honor. You are… to me… one of the most inspiring Starfleet officers in history. I’ve read about your life. The way you overcame your personal anxieties and struggles and were able to have such a successful career… you inspire me. You help me realize that even Starfleet officers get nervous, and scared, and upset, and that it’s okay. It’s okay to be nervous. It’s okay to be anxious all the time. Because you can still do great things. And you’re going to do great things, Lieutenant Barclay. I really, genuinely believe that. You’re an inspiration to us all.”

He hadn’t managed to piece together the nature of this encounter, but the barrage of compliments was enough to shatter any thin aura of calm he had maintained until that point. It wasn’t professional in the slightest, but the whole lot of him bent inward just a bit, and his hand raised to his mouth. And he sniffled. And he cried.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry. I know, it’s a lot. Do you need a minute?” Her voice was wavering herself, she was worried she’d upset him in some way. “I’m sorry if I offended you, sir.”

“No… no. No, you didn’t offend me, I just- No one’s ever-” By now he’d managed to wipe away all of the tears, but his shoulders still shook ever so slightly.

Cassidy bit her lip for a moment, her heart hurting that nobody had ever said anything like that to him before. “Can I hug you?”

Reg Barclay then made a very low, involuntary whining sound. “Yes.” And nodded quickly.

And so she did. Though she would probably never meet this man in real life, it was irony of ironies that only in a holodeck could either of them have a moment like this one, and that he would never know that Cassidy Bradbury too went to the holodecks for solace and comfort, to feign importance, to brush elbows with history, developing parasocial relationships with the long dead and still living, and that he would never, could never know, that so many years later and so many lightyears away, someone was rooting for him. Believed in him. And as her arms went around him, she she could swear she smelled the distinct scent of a freshly cleaned starfleet uniform (though really, she was only smelling her own), and wondered if there was anyone in the future who would log onto the holodeck and do this for her. She hoped they would. 

After a moment, she parted from him, though her hands still gripped his arms loosely, and she said, “Don’t let it bother you, Reg. One day people are gonna know your name. You’re going to be good. You’re going to be so, so good.” Her voice strained, and she was near tears herself, and she pulled away.

With a sniffle, Cassidy looked to her friend. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Ariel nodded. “Computer, end program.”


End file.
